They Have Fangirls!
by Clover64
Summary: A not so long time ago, in a desert called San Diego, two fangirls...one crazy, the other one crazier, have the time of their lives when nine heroes show up at their door...uninvited, but very much welcomed. [NOT a MarySue fic!]
1. From Soggy Books to a Soggy Fellowship

**A/N: Welcome to 'They Have Fangirls'. This is a fanfic me and my friend, romanticlady, wrote for fun. It is absolutely NOT a Mary-Sue fanfic so no worries there. This is our first shot with a Lord of the Rings fanfic, so we'd greatly appreciate any feedback that you could grant us. No flames, as flames burn...and we don't like to get burned. Enjoy! It may start out slow, but it will definitely pick up within the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch...as much as we wished we did.**

**--------From Soggy Books to a Soggy Fellowship--------**

**Hayley's POV:**

Sometimes when one sits at their computer typing random nonsense to friends, one begins to think about all sorts of random nonsense...or more random nonsense, you get the picture. Like right now I'm thinking that I really would like to eat some ice cream...some chocolate ice cream. Which reminds me...my friend Trinh should've been here by now...the lazy sap. Not surprising, she's probably just staring at her picture of Gimli. That is quite creepy come to think of it.

"I am so bored." Actually, that might be considered the biggest understatement of the year. Whatever. I really wish Trinh would get here already...she stole my LotR books. And I want them back. Badly. In fact, I seriously can't think without them...lucky for me, she didn't get my LotR _movies_. I keep those in a special place...which is totally NOT under my pillow...so I can totally NOT dream about Boromir. So I have a small attraction to the man from Gondor. It happens.

Unfortunately for me, right as I was about to go get that ice cream that I was talking about earlier, there was a knock on the door...

"If you're not from Gondor, you can't come in!" I yell at the door...it's my usual saying. Don't ask, because I'm certain that you wouldn't want to know. Actually, it is a funny story, really. It all started when I-

There's another knock on the door. Dang...guess they are either A)from Gondor or B) Obviously want to bother me. Must be my friend...

**Trinh's POV:**

_Man, Hayley must be mad . . ._

"Gosh darn it!" I yell out as I ran up to Hayley's tomb . . . house I mean. I mean, she spends so much time in there that it might as well be a tomb. I'm usually not late for anything, but the MOST unbelievable thing happened.

I pounded on Hayley's door, and she opened it, looking pretty mad. She actually looked a little bit like a Uruk-Hai.

"Ohmigosh! Trinh why are you so late?" Hayley shrieks. "And you better have my LotR books. I've been through SIX DAYS, FOUR HOURS, THREE MINUTES, AND 24 SECONDS without getting to read Boromir's Lament."

"I can explain . . ." I say.

"It's _27 _seconds now," Hayley cuts me off.

"No you would not believe this Hayley!" I say, coming into her house and dragging her behind me. "The stupidest thing happened today!"

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asks. "Or more like . . . _who_ are you talking about?"

"Let's sit down," I say, and I start to explain to her what had happened. "Okay, so like, I was walking to your house because---"

"Wow, what an interesting story," Hayley says, rolling her eyes.

"Shut the bleep up!" I say, because I don't curse 'cause I'm elegant like that. "Let me talk! Anyway, I was walking to your house, _with your books_---"

"Dammit Trinh! Did you lose them?"

"NO! Shut up! Let me talk!" I grumble. "Anyway, I was walking with your books. I was just minding my own business . . . and remember that it rained last night . . . well, all of a sudden this big giant bus drives past me, and splashes this HUGE puddle of water on me."

"That's hilarious," Hayley laughs, and then she went still. "Wait . . . you _mean_ . . ."

I nodded.

"_YOU GOT MY BOOKS WETI?" _Hayley shrieked.

"No! Just a little bit. And _I_ didn't get them wet, the driver of the bus did!" I reached into my coat, and slowly took out the soaked books.

Hayley stared at me with deadpan eyes. And all of a sudden, her lip quivered. "My..._books! You're dead meat!_"

And then she pulled a Darth Vader, and fell to her knees, screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Hayley's POV:**

Personally, I can't decide between frying Trinh or just flat out killing her. I vote for the latter. I stood, looking her straight in the eyes . . . and . . . just as I was about to pounce on her and beat the living daylights out of her; there was a knock on the door. A continuous rap-tap-tap sound. I sighed and shouted out my usual response to the doorbell...or anyone knocking on my door for that matter. . . .

"If you're not from Gondor, you can't come in!" There was then the sound of scurrying about and mumbling. Stinkin' door-to-door salesmen.

"Now, where was I?" I turned back to Trinh who was nearly asleep, obviously not very concerned for her well-being.

"You were about to give me fifty bucks." She smiled.

"Nice try, you-" There was another knock on the door, slightly hesitant. "Great . . . just great. Saved by the . . . knock, it would appear."

She glared at me and I returned the glare tenfold. I walked to the door and opened to see nine figures clustered together under my overhang, and on my doorstep. Due to the darkness, I couldn't quite make out the other figures aside from the one man standing before me. The one man who happened to be. . . . I suddenly felt very, very ill.

"Who's at the door?" My friend asked from behind me, as she is a great deal shorter than me so she can't see who is in front of me.

I start nearly hyperventilating . . . but remembering specifically NOT to be a Mary-Sue . . . I manage to keep my calm. "Trinh, you won't believe this . . . but Boromir's at the door."

She laughed, and in a sarcastic voice asked, "Is Gimli there too?"

"Aye, I am. What of it?" came a reply from behind the gorgeous Gondorian, who looked highly uncomfortable in his current situation. The rest seemed quite timid behind Boromir, with the exception of Aragorn, who stood proudly as ever . . . at least, I think it was Aragorn. Like I said, it was too dark to tell.

Trinh, no doubt recognizing the familiar accented voice, sprang into action . . . nearly knocking me over as she whizzed past me. Unfortunately, I didn't trip and fall right into Boromir's arms . . . damn my luck.

"Good evening, milady," Gandalf---YES GANDALF--- said. "I am Gandalf the Grey, and these are my fellow companions: Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire; Aragorn, son of Arathorn; Boromir, son of Denethor II; Legolas, son of Thranduil; and Gimli, son of Gloin. My friends and I have apparently taken a wrong turn. And as you can see, it's very dark and well . . . wet outside. May we beseech you to lend us a refuge for the night?"

"May we take shelter here, milady?" Legolas questioned quietly, though confidently.

Boromir raised his eyebrow, wondering if I would say yes.

How could I say no to that? Besides, I couldn't just turn away the Fellowship. Especially when the weather is as bad as it is. At the moment, lightening and rain is pretty bad . . . especially for a group of already weather worn men, hobbits, and an Elf . . . oh, and a dwarf . . . and the wizard. POINT IS, the weather is bad, and I love the Fellowship and-

"Please do . . ." I said, scooting out of the way to allow the Fellowship access to my small one story, three bedroom, and two bath house. "I am . . . Lady Hayley of . . . Naboo, daughter of . . . Qui-Gon. And this is my friend, Lady Trinh . . . of . . . erm . . . Skywalker, daughter of . . . Han? Yes, Han."

"Hmm," Gandalf pondered. "I have not heard of either of those men nor those places."

"We like to keep to outselves," I said.

"Ah," Gandalf said, pretending to know, and he came inside the house, followed by the other eight members of the Fellowship.

**Trinh's POV:**

_Is this all a dream? Is that _really_ the Fellowship? It must be a dream. Wow . . . Gimli looks hotter than I'd thought. AND NICE AXE! OMG Legolas's hair glows in the dark! And Aragorn is shorter than I imagined . . . and----_

I kicked Hayley. "Stop drooling!" I whisper.

I saw Boromir lean over to whisper in Aragorn's ear and cast a suspicious look at me and Hayley. I leaned closer, but not too obviously, to hear what they were saying. I could only faintly hear though.

". . . _Suspicious . . ._" Boromir whispers. "_. . . Trust not these . . . crazy? . . . The tall one's drooling_."

". . . _Tall one . . . cute . . . hehe . . ." _Aragorn winked at Hayley, but of course, she was still staring at Boromir.

Boromir rolled his eyes. "_. . . Still crazy . . . Frodo led us here . . . perhaps a trap . . . the Ring . . . he does seem . . ."_

This time Aragorn rolled his eyes. "_Dammit, Boromir . . . can't you trust . . . I told you . . . once I'm King---_"

"_Wtf! . . . wanna be king . . . my right_."

"_We went over this!_" Aragorn half-shouted, and turned to Gandalf. "They said we could stay, right?"

"YES!" I said immediately, still looking at Gimli's axe. No pun intended. I was really looking at his axe. So shiny and sharp . . . and firm.

**Hayley's POV:**

The look in Trinh's eyes suggested that she was no doubt thinking of Gimli . . .big surprise there. Not that I was paying too much, or any in fact, attention to her. I mean, would you if the Fellowship just happened to drop by your house? Yeah, I didn't think so. As the Fellowship entered, single filed, I received some suspicious, amused, and flirtatious looks from certain members. If only the flirtatious one had come from Boromir, instead of the would-be-King of Gondor.

"Ok, so . . . I should probably show you my crib . . . or keep . . . or whatever you want to call it." I said, gaining some confused looks. I had to admit, I felt bad for them . . . but only a little. I mean, hey! Now I get to hang with them . . . so that's a bit selfish of me, hey . . . at least I'm no Mary-Sue.

I heard a low rumbling come from behind me and turned around to see everyone seemingly looking around, but I noticed Boromir's face turn a darker shade of red. I nearly laughed...I had forgotten that these were grown men, and hobbits...and, ok, well, you get the picture and I'm sure you know the rest. And they must be starving...especially since they had time-traveled or mysteriously transported to the 21st century. Point is, I had a hungry Fellowship on my hands.

"Hey guys, hungry?" I asked, leading them into the kitchen as they stared in wonder at all the different machines I had lying around my house. Sometimes, those guys can be real cuties...and Boromir can be one anytime he likes. Ok, sorry...I lost my train of thought...Boromir...mmmm.

"Milady, what is this contraption?" Queried the blonde-headed Elf whom was currently occupied looking over a small cellphone.

"Oh, Legolas...don't touch that-!" But I was too late. The ringer went off and before I could do anything to stop them, the Fellowship all had their weapons out and one of Legolas' arrows was lodged inside my brand new fire red Nokia cellphone.

Trinh burst into a fit of laughter and started trying to say something but all that came out was, "Phone...hahahaha...you guys...hahaha...Legolas, you so funny! Hehehehe, boy...you guys are really...high alert, eh?"

I grinded my teeth together. "Shut up, Trinh. Just..._dina_!" I yelled at her, slipping into Elvish, as I usually do when I'm ticked at her. It allows me to curse without actually cursing, I guess. Anyway, Legolas seemed quite taken with me after that, much to my own chagrin.

"Milady! I knew not that you were educated in the Elven language. It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance." He bowed formerly and I felt my cheeks heat up. Damn, the Elf I swore never to like was making me blush like a little school-girl. Curse him and his Elvish ways.

**Trinh's POV:**

_Man that Legolas. Such a charmer. If only he were two feet shorter and much more hairier, I would totally love him as much as I love Gimli. But I will never love anyone more than I love Gimli. I adore his delicious axe. No one else has a bigger axe than his! But Legolas _does_ have a sharp arrow and a firm and steady bow, not to mention his long Loreal hair._

"'Cause you're worth it." I accidentally say outloud.

"Lay off the TV commercials," Hayley says, knowing exactly what I'm talking about. This wasn't the first time I've talked about Legolas being in a Loreal commerical. I think it's so hot.

_Oh crap. Legolas is leading away from the Path of Gimli, son of Gloin_! NO!

I turn to Hayley, "We're gonna have the best time of our life!"

She looked at me as if I had just said the stupidest thing ever. "Of course we are! This is gonna be _freakin' AWESOME_!"


	2. From Pizza to Sleeping Arrangements

**A/N: Thanks to those who took the time to write us lovely reviews! We appreciate it immensely! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Again, reviews are always appreciated and no flames, please. We encourage friendly critiquing and suggestions, but don't just flame for the heck of it.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...sadly. One day though...one...day...**

**---------From Pizza to Sleeping Arrangements---------**

**Trinh's POV:**

While the guys were sitting at Hayley's kitchen table, I was checking them out. I mean, wouldn't you?

_Frodo. Sadistic and he looks like he's on crack. Sam. Wow, I never knew anyone could eat more than me! Pippin. Aww, so cute. Especially with that hair. Merry looks a little lost, though. Aragorn just burped and didn't say "excuse me." How rude. Boromir is sending suspicious looks at Hayley, who in return is sending lovesick looks at him. Note to self: must talk to Hayley about her production of saliva. It is not appealing. Legolas is drinking tea with his pinky out. Gandalf, is like, dead, practically half-asleep. I guess the trip was too much for the old . . . wizard to take. And goodness, Gimli! Why is he not more appealing in person? I think I might not like him anymore. Oh well, seven, well, four good ones (Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, and Legolas) left! I would totally take Boromir, but Hayley might kill me. Not too appealing._

"How do you like the food?" I asked.

Aragorn lifted up a piece of pizza. Hayley has lived next door to a pizza place since she was young,(I know, weird _AND _lucky) and the owner has been in love with herever since she taught him how to win Knights of the Old Republic. So that results in free unlimited pizza.

"This is delicious!" Aragorn said, his mouth full of thin-crust pepperoni with extra cheese pizza. So it came out "Is ez de-llll-ssshhh!"

"Glad to see you like it," I said, walking over to Hayley. "I think these guys are going to eat you out."

"Oh," Hayley broke away from her stupor. "I could totally turn that comment into something innuendo."

**Hayley's POV:**

Normally, I would have been the first to eat almost all the pizza in the box...but seeing as my hunger only consisted of Boromir at the moment...I didn't feel very hungry for pizza. It figured out to be a good thing too, because the Fellowship seemed to be starving. That, or the pizza was just too addicting to stop eating...just like Fast Food. Fast Food...I could shudder at the prospect, that stuff is evil. But that's an entirely different story involving a fry that would not mold even after 8 months...

So, sitting at the table, with obivously nothing to do...I think I'll look over everyone. Starting with Boromir...

_Boromir, son of Denethor II, man of Gondor. Very hot...delicious even. He's tall, blonde-ish reddish hair...quite entrancing eyes and inviting lips. _Ok, I added that part in...so I read too many romance novels, can you blame me?_ Continuing on...he looks just like Sean Bean. That's good, I don't think I could handle him not looking like the fabulous actor. He seems suspicious of me already...and I haven't even tried to kidnap or kiss him yet. Bonus points for me._

_Alright, next on the menu..._erm, excuse me, list..._next on the list, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. I never liked Aragorn for the sole reason of he wasn't Boromir and kind of took the position of ruling Gondor from him. But now that I've actually seen him, I can't help but admire his gracefulness. I mean, he sits tall and proud...ever much like the King he is suppose to be. He looks a lot cleaner than Viggo portrayed him too...good for Aragorn, bad for Viggo._

_Then there's the hobbits. Pippin is so cute...I just want to hug the daylights out of him. Merry is the same way...he's got this innocence to him that is plain to see just by glancing at him. Both seem to be enjoying themselves thoroughly by eating my pizza...but that's ok, because as I said before I'm hungry for Boromir, not pizza. Sam, on the other hand, is probably one of the sweetest hobbits I've ever met. I never liked him...until I met him and saw how loyal he was to his "Mister Frodo". I can't help but think that Frodo doesn't deserve such a loyal companion as Samwise._

_Speaking of which, Frodo looks nothing like Elijah Wood. He's short, not quite plump, but not quite skinny either. His eyes are hollow...as if his life has been nothing but pain and misery, misery and pain, slavery and destruction, destruction and...ok, you get the point. Point is, he is not one happy looking hobbit. I can't help but pity the poor lad...I mean, he's got to carry this enormous burden and all. _But if he even gets Boromir into a little bit of trouble, he's dead meat._ Poor little hobbit fellow..._

Let's see...who else is there? _Ah yes, Legolas -_-excuse me...Prince Legolas-- _Legolas is elegant. There's no other way to put it. Every movement he makes is pure grace and is almost silky, if you can believe it. I don't know exactly how to describe it other than he is perfection, not in the way that I'd love him and 'omigosh he looks like Orlando Bloom!' but in the way that one just has to admire him. You haven't seen and appreciated an Elf until you've met Prince Legolas Greenleaf._

My stomach growls. I guess I am hungrier for something aside from Boromir. I lean over to take a piece of pizza only to find, much to my dismay, Gimli scarfing down that last piece. And it was war with that Dwarf from that moment on. You think Legolas and him didn't get along...you never saw me and Gimli not get along...I guess would be the wording used.

"Pizza thief." I muttered.

"Elfish impersonator!" He countered in his heavy accent.

I could feel my jaw drop. If I hadn't been so distracted by my hunger, I would have taught that Dwarf a thing or two, yes I would have!

"Gimli, calm yourself. That is no way to speak with our generous host." Legolas said, defending me. He was such a nice guy, erm...Elf, and I now see why he has such a large fanbase.

"Aye, for the sake of staying indoors and not being kicked out...I will remain silent." Gimli answered begrudgingly.

I sighed...and earned some looks from some of them. I do not think starting a fight with one of their Fellowship members would earn me a very high score on the ranking scale for 'allies'.

_But enough about me and my starvation, let us continued with the descriptions. Gimli, son of Gloin. He's rude...mean, and his axe scares me. The thing is like double his size and I cannot begin to imagine what horrible things it can afflict upon it's enemies. He's a Dwarf to be reckoned with for sure. Nonetheless, I do think he has a soft side...but I have yet to see it._

_Last, but certainly not least, is Gandalf the Grey. The ancient wizard is amazingly gifted, not only with speech but with manners. He manages to keep everyone cool and collected while at the same time keeping everything a bit light-hearted. He is a kind old man, and I enjoy his company...he is quite knowledgeable in the lore of Middle Earth(_as I am)_ and he is certainly one whom you would want to have on your side should the need for battle arise._

I've always thought that I knew a lot about the Fellowship, but meeting them really puts everything into perspective. Perspective being that Boromir is sooooo hot. Just kidding, but you can't blame me for saying it...he is.

**Trinh's POV:**

Those Fellowship guys can really eat! I watched as they scarfed down two large pizzas and some soda. Wow. I wish I could eat like that.

After Gimli let out what I hoped to be the last burp between them, I thought about the most important thing Hayley and I had to consider: where they would sleep.

Obviously, they were staying at Hayley's house. Which is practically my house too, since I decorated everything. Hayley can't seem to get pass the dark dungeon with handcuffs on the wall style.

I walked over to Hayley again. "So . . ."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How are we going to set up the sleeping arrangements?"

"Boromir. My room. I don't care about the rest."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about your fantasies, but I seriously don't think Boromir, even though he is a man, would sleep with you, especially since he's only known you for about . . . two hours?"

Hayley bit her lip. "Blast, you're right. Well then, I guess he can have the room next to me with the adjoining door."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"I know I'll be."

I rolled my eyes again. "And, erm, what about the rest of them?"

"I don't care."

"You only have three bedrooms," I say, "and you and Bobo have taken over two of them. And there's no way I'm leaving."

Don't ask about the nickname.

"First off, don't call him that. Secondly, just have the Hobbits sleep in the living room," Hayley said. "And er . . . Gimli can have the garage? I'm sure he's used to living in cold places."

"How about having Aragorn and Legolas bunk with Boromir?"

"No way!" Hayley objected vehemently. "That'll totally ruin it when I sneak into his room at night."

"Hayley," I said in my 'you better listen to me or else I'll take your video game' voice.

"_Fine_," she said grudgingly.

I went over the sleeping arrangements. "Okay, so Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas have one room, and the Hobbits have the living room, Gimli gets the garage, and er . . . I'll let Gandalf have my room, since he's old and all. I can bunk with you, is that okay?"

Hayley shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. I can't crawl into Boromir's bed at night."

I grinned. "That's good, for all of us. So I'm bunking with you. You can sleep on the floor."

**Hayley's POV:**

My life is officially ruined. Not only do I no longer get to sleep in my bed...but I don't get to share a bed with Boromir either. My hopes and dreams have been crushed. Ok...I'm done with my angst fest. I just had to get that out of my system ahead of time so I don't have to deal with it later...I'll leave that to someone else, probably Faramir. Ah, sweet Faramir, not as great as Boromir, but close...actually, not even that close: Boromir is the best. Ever. Period.

"Oh, I don't think so. My room, my bed." I said defiantly. If I'm sleeping alone...then I am sleeping alone in my own bed.

"Ok, let's make a deal." Trinh begins. I can already see she's got something up her sleeve. I better be on high alert...or risk losing my bed to my friend.

"I'm listening."

"How about this..." She takes a deep breath and then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, says, "Boromir."

My eyes immediately spring to the Gondorian man who is sitting on the couch, conversing with Aragorn about some matter or another. Man, he is looking good today...as always. He's got those several strands of hair that always seem to dangle right into his eyes and I just love that- _wait_. I suddenly realize, much to my anger and embarassment, that I have not been paying attention to my best friend. Or perhaps after I find her, ex-best friend.

"Trinh-" But my voice is lost as I realize that she's already disappeared down the hallway, and locked herself in my room. "Tricksey Trinh, we hates her, don't we, precious?"

The first mistake in that moment, was taking my eyes off of that sneaky rascal known as Trinh. My second mistake, you ask? Well, let's just say the whole 'Gollum impersonation' thing didn't go over too well with the Fellowship. Especially Frodo who just stared at me in disbelief and fear...as if I was the pale sickly looking creature known as Smeagle' or Gollum.

"Old habit." I murmur, slowly sneaking over to where Legolas is perched atop one of my low bookshelves. He's whistling some sort of Elvish tune...and it's pretty catchy. Third mistake of the day right there, folks..._note to self: do not listen to Legolas' songs; you'll never EVER be able to get them out of your head for the rest of the day._

"Good evening, my Lady Hayley." Legolas says to me, smiling his usual cheerful smile. Is it just me or does the '_my_' part in that comment just make you want to swoon. Fine, stay silent...but I know it's not just me.

"Hey, Legolas." Being my usual arrogant and show-offy self. I decide to impress the Elf further. "Mae Govennan!"

His eyes widen with amusement and wonder. It would seem he can't get over the fact that I know quite a bit of Elvish. It's a good thing I never had a life growing up...that way I had a lot of free time to learn things like made up languages.

"I am still amazed that you know so much about the Elves, Lady Hayley. It is quite impressive." I snicker at this comment. Boy, if all Legolas' fangirls could see me now...I bet they'd either A) Envy me or B)Envy me and then kill me.

"Thanks! It's nothing though." There I go pretending to be modest...when I'm not.

Legolas let his feet dangle and kicked them back and forth like a school child would while waiting for a bus or present. It was the cutest action ever, but that's beside the point. On second thought, I had to no point to that...erm...anyway, I decided to see if he could someone hook me up with a room...or Gondorian-- either one worked for me. I felt close to Legolas for some reason...and not close as in lovey-dovey, but as in a good friend. He was so open and honest...and I admired that. In fact, I admire a lot of things...I need a thesauras or something.

"So, do you need anything, Lady Hayley?" Legolas asked in a soft tone of voice. His voice, by the way, for those fangirls that want to know...it's like water, silky and soft. It almost tickles your ear drums just listening to it.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay in the room that you guys are going to be staying in." I asked innocently enough...I don't think the poor Elf knew what he was getting into by even considering my proposition.

"It is your abode, my lady, it would be rude of me to refuse you access to your own room." Legolas answered humbly.

I grinned lecherously. "Perfect."

Then I realized I was going to have to show everyone to their rooms. If you've ever been amused by the smallest thing...you'll know how the Fellowship felt while I escorted each to thier own private "suite" as I liked to call it. First, I shoved--erm, _escorted-_- Gimli into the garage. Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for me, there was no lock on said garage door.

After that, I showed Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin back tot he living room and made sure they all got comfortable in their little places. Frodo was so used to living and sleeping in his little hobbit-hole in the Shire that he slept underneath my foot table, it was low to the ground and he almost had to squeeze to get under it. But I could see he felt safe there...and as long as he was comfortable, that was fine with me.

Sam slept in his sleeping roll, as they call it I soon found out, right beside his master, Frodo. Merry and Pippin shared the sofa, one laying on one end and the other opposite to them on the other end. I brought them all blankets so that they wouldn't get a chill in the middle of the night. So maybe it was because if I actually managed to get near Boromir at night...I didn't want to be interrupted by whining Hobbits. Can you blame me? Of course you can't.

I showed Gandalf to his room which he promptly went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and I couldn't help but feel for the old guy. I mean, here he is...practically a fossil in his own right...forced on this adventure to destroy the One Ring and save all of Middle Earth. Not many people could handle that kind of stress...most likely why he got a lot of sleep and slept with his eyes open. That is _the_ creepiest thing ever, let me tell you. It's like he's staring into your soul...but he's not even awake.

Lastly, I showed Aragorn, Legolas, and the lovely Boromir to the room adjacent and adjoining to my own room that was currently being occupied by a thief, AKA: my best friend, Trinh. Aragorn seemed fascinated by how the light went instantly on and then just as quickly off as I switched the light switch on. It was amusing and I had to fight the urge to turn it on, off, on, off, on, off... just to see their reaction. They'd probably burn me for being a witch, come to think of it.

Aragorn took the bed, Legolas merely sat under my windowsill, and Boromir took my large comfy papazan chair. That was my _favorite_ seat in the house...so much comfort in that chair...and a Lord of Gondor was sitting in it. I was more than excited as you can assume. It took all my will power to leave that man alone while he slept...he was just... I can't even describe it. If you've ever wanted something so bad...and then once you have it or see it, you become so enamoured and thrilled, well... that was how I felt watching Boromir sleep. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to disturb him...even a little bit.

It wasn't long before I, myself, drifted off into an uneasy sleep...and the last thing I remember before slipping into sleep, was Legolas humming...again.

**A/N: Look at that review button over there...you know you want to press it. Every review help us become better writers, so if you have any advice or just a friendly comment, let us know! Thanks!**


	3. ME Stands for Modern Earth?

**A/N: I want to give a big thanks to Slayer3, Navaer Lalaith, and Bourgeois Sounds Swell for their helpful reviews! Romanticlady and I really do take the time to read and appreciate the reviews that are sent to us, and we want to give a thanks to those who have reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter! Btw, for everyone's information...I(Lady Boromir) am writing Hayley's POV, and my friend Romanticlady is writing Trinh's POV. Just wanted to make that clear. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothin'.**

**-------ME Stands for Modern Earth?-------**

**Hayley's POV:**

You can imagine the first thing I thought when I woke up in the morning and smelled smoke. FIRE! I figured one of the hobbits had unintentionally started my furniture on fire...but imagine my delight when I found out all my furniture was intact! Apparently, Sam was very skilled and quick to catch onto things...and Trinh was helping him of course, and he was actually cooking breakfast for the rest of us!

I looked awful...plain and simple. My hair was sticking out in places and my clothes were saggy in spots, not to mention I had a watch-imprint on the right side of my face from where I'd fallen asleep onto it. It wouldn't have been a big deal if the Fellowship hadn't been casually spending the night at my house. Needless to say I freaked out and rushed to the bathroom, locking myself in it. I was not going to come out until I looked appropriate...maybe even a little impressive.

Although, getting ready wasn't as easy as it was supposed to be. I nearly fell asleep while taking a shower, and then I smeared lipstick on my face when I slipped, and then my head hit the marble countertop in my bathroom. Hard. Luckily, I didn't lose consciousness...can you imagine being woken up by the epitome of your fantasies with lipstick smeared all over your face? Yeah, neither can I...and fortunately, Boromir did _not_ walk in on me with lipstick smeared all over my face.

I quickly got cleaned up and then made my way to my dining room where the Fellowship were seated all around, although the Hobbit's heads just barely passed the top of the tables. Trinh was sitting on the end, chatting Legolas up and I immediately wanted to wring her neck for looking so refreshed when I felt so Eru-awful. She stole my bed after all, the thief!

I took a seat next to Aragorn, and grabbed some of the bacon that was left over. I'd missed out on most of the other stuff...but did I complain? Of course I didn't!

Not a lot anyway.

"You ate all the eggs, didn't you, you greedy Dwarf!" I hissed at Gimli who sat munching on some bacon.

He took the piece of bacon out of his mouth and waved it at me. "Don't be accusin' me of stealin', missy!"

"Gimli." Aragorn warned in a low voice.

"You did so steal it! Now I'm stuck with just bacon! First the pizza...and now this! What kind of guest are you!" I cried at him. Maybe it was because I had an awful morning, but whatever it was...I was angry as heck at that Dwarf.

"Stop yer cadawallin', Lady. I haven't stolen nothing!" Gimli retorted smartly.

I glared at him and managed to refrain from saying anything else to him. I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence, occasionally glancing up to look at Boromir or glare at Trinh. Day two and still getting suspicious glances from Boromir...I can't say I didn't see that coming. He's the most suspicious of the Fellowship...I'll have to earn his trust the old fashioned way...

"You look great this morning, Boromir!" I blurted out, immediately growing red while Pippin chuckled.

_Note to self: You're an idiot, Self._

**Trinh's POV:**

After the guys finished eating, and Hayley was trying, rather obviously, to touch Boromir, I decided it might be a good idea to show them around the house.

"Thank you, Lady Trinh," Aragorn said, "but we have to leave."

"NOOOOOO!" Hayley cried out, permanently latching herself to Boromir's arm. "P-please don't leave."

"But we have to," Gandalf said as Boromir tried, unsuccessfully, to get Hayley off his arm. "We have a quest we must fulfill!"

Desperately, I tried to think of something to get them to stay. "Well, it's not like Sauron can see out of Middle Earth!"

Simultaneously, nine heads whipped around to face me. "_What_!"

Hayley rolled her eyes, saying "Nice going, Trinh." Then she brushed her cheek against Boromir's vambraces. "I love these, by the way. Even more than your Horn of Gondor."

Boromir was looking very uncomfortable.

Gandalf coughed. "W-what do you mean Sauron will not see out of Middle Earth? You mean, we're . . . _out_ of Middle Earth?"

I did a face-palm. _Blast_. "Uhhh . . ."

Frodo started panicking. "W-what do you mean we're not in Middle Earth anymore? We have to destroy the Ring!"

"Oh please," Hayley said, resting her head on Boromir's shoulder. "You're going to try to take the Ring and rule Middle Earth. I say Boromir should have been Ringbearer."

"How do you know I wanted to be Ringbearer?" Boromir asked her, finally able to shake her off his arm.

"Yes, I am too curious," Gandalf said suspiciously.

Legolas gasped. "Are you all witches?"

Hayley turned to Boromir. "Depends . . . do you like witches?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, we're not witches."

"Then how come you have all these powers?" Gimli inquired.

"Because we're technologically advanced!" I snapped. _Gimli is soooo annoying! Why did I ever like him anyways? Oh yeah . . . his axe. Well, it's not that firm and sharp anymore. Psh. What a waste of 100 hours of glomping a week on the internet._

"Er . . . Hayley, you wanna take this?" I asked.

"Take what?"

"Want to explain to them why they're not in Middle Earth anymore?"

"Oh, sure."

"Hayley?"

"Yeah?"

"Please let go of Boromir and explain."

Boromir nodded, one again trying to shake Hayley off his arm. "Please."

"_Fine_," Hayley said, reluctantly letting go of Boromir. "You see, this is not Middle Earth."

"_It's not_!" Sam gasped, a little slow.

"But the road we took had a sign that said _ME_!" Aragorn said.

"I think that meant _Modern_ Earth," I said.

Boromir shot Aragorn a dirty look. "Nice job, Aragorn. Not only did you take us the wrong way, you took us to a different world!"

"Why would you take a path that leads to "Middle Earth" when you already were in Middle Earth?" Merry asked.

And in a matter of five minutes, the entire Fellowship turned on Aragorn.

"Thanks for ruining this quest!" Gimli said.

"I got my hair dirty just for you!" Legolas said, nearly crying.

"You know how hard it was to _walk_ for that long?" Merry demanded.

"We all didn't have a horse to kiss like you!" Pippin added in.

"You're useless!" Gandalf added.

"Another reason why I should be king," Boromir said.

"You made Mr. Frodo tired!" Sam shouted.

Frodo started crying. "Now we'll never destroy the Ring and it'll take me over!"

"Hey, look," Hayley rubbed against Boromir again, which resulted in him jumping in fright and me sending a note to myself telling her that being clingy is not cute. "You're stuck here," Hayley continued, "you might as well make the most of it."

"You can go to McDonald's and put the Ring in its fries-maker," I said. "It can destroy anything!"

"And now back to more important things," Hayley smiled up at Boromir. "You ever thought of getting married?"

**Hayley's POV:**

So I'm not exactly what we'd call tactful, but sometimes I just can't help myself. I mean, I've nearly worshipped Boromir since I first read the Lord of the Rings when I was a lot younger. Maybe it's the vambraces, or the Horn of Gondor, or the 'misunderstood hero' thing...but whatever it is, I just loved that Gondorian to death. However, I did-for his sake- stop making such sudden advances. I usually wasn't so riled up--not that anyone reading this would believe me-- but he brought out the worst in me.

"Hehe...just kidding." I added quickly, and let go of him...reluctantly, I might add. "Ok, so let me get the story straight...Aragorn lead you down a path that lead you to here...in our time."

Everyone glared at the poor heir of Isildur. "It was a simple mistake."

"Of course it was, Aragorn." _Note to self: Boromir would not have lead them down the wrong path. He should be King._ "And you all need to get back to Middle Earth before Sauron forges another Ring and uses that to destroy all of Middle Earth. Correct?"

Frodo looked timidly to Gandalf. "He couldn't really forge another Ring, could he, Gandalf?"

Gandalf seemed to think about it for a moment. "Since his fate is entwined with the One Ring...no, my lad, he could not."

Frodo sighed in relief, as did everyone else.

"Alright, well...before we start pointing the blame once again at Strider...or Aragorn...or whatever he wants to be called, why don't we all go into the living room. That way I don't have to keep standing." I say. Hey, I've been woken up quite early and now all the Fellowship wants to go back to Middle Earth and I could very well never see Boromir again...can you blame me for just wanting to sit down?

Everyone took their own seats around in my living room. I, being the Lord of the Rings nerd that I am, decide to start my own little Council. And this Council shall be called the Council of Modern Earth. Yes, quite catchy...I know.

"Welcome to Modern Earth," I begin, waving around showing them the living room. "Somehow, you all have managed to mysteriously be transported to my world and time frame. This is the year 2006, and you are currently located in San Diego, California...in the realm of...erm, the United States of America!"

"Nicely phrased." Trinh whispers to me. I smile.

"Thanks...continuing on, we need to get you back to your world, obviously. Any ideas? Suggestions? Comments?"

"Aragorn is an idiot." Gimli mutters.

"For once, son of Gloin, I agree with you." Legolas replies, nodding his head in agreement.

"Now is not the time to point fingers..." I say calmly, someone has to be the peace-maker here. "Let's figure out a way to get you all back first...then you can lynch Aragorn."

Aragorn's frown deepens and he looks remarkably like he did when he first met Frodo at the Prancing Pony. In fact, when he is displeased you can see it for certain. His eyes grown a darker shade of their usual color and he wrings his hands together nervously. It's actually a bit adorable...but for the sake of all Arwen/Aragorn shippers, I'm gonna leave that description as is for the time-being.

Suddenly a thought hits me. "Aragorn, you said you simply took a path and ended up here, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think anyone _else_ has taken or could have taken that path either before or after you?" I ask nervously. I hope to dear God, that nothing evil has come through that little portal.

Aragorn rubbed his scruffy chin for a moment, as if mulling the thought over. "I believe it is possible."

Trinh and I groan in unison.

"Lady Hayley, is there something the matter?" Legolas asks in a calm manner of tone. He seems worried, but only in his eyes...his face does not betray what he's thinking.

_YES! Sauron could easily send forces to conquer my world! Saruman could find the portal and send Uruk-Hai...or even worse. Nazgul could come...oh, man, I hate those things. I should tell them all the dangers and threats of the portal or whatever it is. I should. Then again, they'd go into super protection mode most likely and start barricading my house down._

"No...I was just curious, is all." Legolas seems hesitant to accept my answer but nods in acquiescence.

"I still think we should just give the Ring over to McDonald's...I swear, they can make things invincible, might as well have the power to destroy anything too." Trinh pipes in, throwing Legolas cutesy looks. And here I thought she loved Gimli...poor annoying hairy Dwarf.

"McDonald's?" Boromir repeats, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Don't ask...it's a bad place. Makes you...er, explode from the inside out." Boromir seemed horrified by the prospect.

At this point, I'm pretty proud of myself. I just said a non-suggestive thing to Boromir. Baby steps...baby steps. I smile to myself.

"Lady Hayley and Lady Trinh, what do you propose that we do?" Gandalf queries. "We certainly do not know the way back to that...portal, as you called it."

Legolas is quiet as the rest of them talk to each other, trying to recall the way to the portal. I watched that Elf sit for quite a while...just looking contemplative as always. Serene, almost. Part of me hopes they find no way to return, but then again...that would be unfair to them. They'd never see their families or family-to be's. Not to mention that I'd be hunted down by Aragorn/Arwen shippers for sure.

I sat there, as Legolas did, trying to come up with a plan...

**Trinh's POV:**

"So . . . what is this San Diego place?" Boromir inquired.

"And why is it so hot?" Legolas added in.

"Because this is like . . .Mount Doom," I said. "You see, San Diego used to be a desert, but then some stupid East-Coasters just _had_ to come and build aqueducts and buildings. And now, people live here. But everyone's a surfer-preppy idiot."

"Surfer-preppy idiot?" Sam asked. "What's that?"

"A mix of a King, an Elf, and an Orc," I said.

"Oooooo..." went the Fellowship.

"How disgusting," Aragorn exclaimed.

"I know!" I agreed. "I wanted to move to New York, which is like, Gondor, or Washington DC, . . . which is like . . . Rivendell, but Hayley said _noooo_. She wanted to live in a place where people die due to lack of water."

"So this San Diego is like Mount Doom!" Frodo exclaimed. "That-that means we can destroy the Ring here!"

I gasped. Hayley gasped. The Fellowship gasped. I gasped again.

"OMG that could totally work!" Hayley said, scooting closer to Boromir on the couch. "I guess that means you're just going to have to stay . . ."

**Hayley's POV:**

Sometimes I really hate my pessimistic nature. Then again, all my thoughts were usually hopeful and wishful thinking. I knew they couldn't stay here...why would they want to? Sure, everything runs on power and electricity...but their lives belonged in Middle Earth. They'd probably just end up getting themselves in trouble. My heart plunged at the thought of them all leaving...but I wasn't just going to force them to stay here. It would be going against all my fangirl laws.

"Actually, no, Frodo. It wouldn't work. The One Ring can only be destroyed in Mount Doom, where it was forged. No other place can destroy the Ring." Gandalf said, earning sad gazes from the rest of the people in the room.

An awkward silence fell in the room, and I could see how frightened Frodo was of keeping the Ring and being unable to destroy it. Just being in this close proximity with the Ring was...strange, to say the least. Everyone always thinks...'oh, Frodo was such a wuss for wanting to keep the One Ring' or 'I could easily have fought the temptation of the Ring' but I'm here to tell you that you're all wrong.

I don't know how to describe it so you'll have to bear with me. It's like...the Ring knows your thoughts, hopes, dream, and it preys off of them. You hear it talking to you, but not as if in an actual voice, but more like a feeling. You just want to reach out and touch it, partly in hopes of silencing the feeling voice it emits. The Ring is almost like that one cookie in the cupboard or pantry that you _aren't_ suppose to eat, yet somehow...it's the only one you want.

It's seductive and corrupting, and there's no way around those two words when it comes to dealings with the Ring.

"Well, until we figure out how to get you guys home...feel free to stay here." I say suddenly, shattering the uncomfortable silence.

Gandalf smiles kindly at me. It's a warm smile that reminds me of my grandparent's smiles. "Thank you, Lady Hayley. We appreciate your hospitality."

"Heh...no problem." I mumble. I've always liked the spotlight, but at the moment...I wished everyone's eyes were on someone else.

Trinh sighed dramatically, turning on the fan. "Did I mention how much I hate San Diego?"

"You don't hate San Diego, you hate the heat." I pointed out...but my voice was lost among the many mutterings of the Fellowship as they stared in amazement at the small fan whirling.

"A contraption that produces...wind?" Legolas asked, utterly amazed by the fan.

I looked to Trinh who saw this as her chance to talk more with the Elf prince. "Yeah, and if you think that's impressive...you should see my telephone!"

Trinh dragged Legolas off to go show him more of the magical 'contraptions' that entranced him so. I was left to deal with the rest of the Fellowship. Which, under normal circumstances would have been fantastic, but the looks in the hobbit's eyes were really starting to get to me. Their eyes held so much fear and sadness, and I just wanted to hug them and make them smile. If you've ever seen a puppy after it's been kicked, with those small pleading eyes...that's what these hobbits looked like and I swear, it was the most pitiful look ever.

"Well, lass, looks like you're stuck with us." Gimli said.

"Lucky me." I muttered, half serious, half sarcastic.

Then I made the mistake of looking to the hobbits, Merry in particular. Curse his cute innocence. I had to do something to get these hobbits' minds off of their home that they could very well never see again. So I did the natural thing...

"Anyone hungry?" I asked.

All the hobbits reluctantly raised their hands.

"Well, it's still pretty early...but I don't think serving lunch would be a bad idea." I said, thinking aloud. "I hope you all like macaroni and cheese..."

I immediately left them to go start fixing the food, as I was getting the pots out of the cupboard, I heard faint little hobbit footsteps from behind me. I turned to see Sam standing uncomfortably in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sam? Something you need?" I ask, while moving to the pantry to grab the other materials and food I'll need.

He looked to the ground respectively. "I was hopin' that I could help you, being if that isn't a problem, miss."

Ok, all Sam fangirls...you'll have to forgive me for my next statements. Sam...is...the _sweetest_ hobbit that ever graced the Shire. I don't think Sean Astin captured all of Sam's sweet innocence. He never thinks of himself, always of others first. The way he looks to the ground and avoids eye contact while speaking is also the cutest nervous habit that I've ever seen in a hobbit. Overall, the hobbit is just perfect. I never liked him until that moment when he offered to help me so sweetly.

"It's not a problem at all!" I answered, almost too enthusiastically.

He smiled in relief and I got him a stool so he could reach the tops of the countertops and even reach a few shelves. Sam was a quick learner and it wasn't long before he'd mastered the use of the stove. After that, he insisted on preparing lunch for everyone...so I naturally agreed, especially considering the fact that I'm not the greatest cook. Let's put it this way, I've _burned cereal_.

While Sam went about preparing the meal and I started setting the table, I noticed Sam humming something. I just have bad luck with songs or something...because I started humming it shortly after. Then he started singing and, much to my amazement, he's a fantastic singer! It wasn't long at all before we were both singing while going about our work. I believe it was the fact that Sam had such an easy nature to him, that I felt comfortable singing with him...because, as all my friends and family know, I hate my own voice. Not because it sounds bad, merely because it's my voice.

Anyway, imagine my surprise when I realized that Aragorn and Boromir were standing in the doorway behind me. Ever see a beet? Well, I was about as red as that...perhaps even more red. I immediately silenced myself and pretended that I hadn't just been singing an old hobbit folk-song.

"Why did you stop?" Boromir queried.

Sadly, the compliment I got would be from Aragorn. "You have a lovely voice."

"Not really..." I mumbled. _Great_, I thought, _I'm already turning into a damn Mary-Sue. Curse my voice, it's betrayed me...again!_

"Actually, you do, Miss Hayley!" Sam added. "It reminds me of Miss Ro-"

I knew who he was talking about, so when he stopped himself suddenly, I thought it better not to pry. Him and Rosie Cotton had always made a cute pairing, in my opinion. I'd always loved hobbit-love! Yes, Rosie/Sam shippers...I am on your side!

"I'm gonna...erm...go...find something-_someone_! Yes, I am going to go find someone!" I stammered, brushing past the two men blocking my doorway. And for once, I was thankful that Trinh had gone off when she wasn't suppose to.

**Trinh's POV**

"And this is a laptop, a _laptop, _it's a machine that lets you talk to people even though you're far away," I was explaining to Legolas. "You can also listen to music, write, play games, etc. etc."

Legolas gasped as he clicked a key and letters were written down on the computer. "_Fascinating_. Who invented this?"

I could have told the truth, but to be honest, I don't really know who invented the laptop. "Oh, I did."

Legolas stared at me to doe eyes. "_Really_?"

"Really."

"You really are a witch!"

"No, I'm just very smart," I said as my ego alarms started going off.

"Is Lady Hayley as smart as you?"

" . . . she can sing well."

"Anything else?"

"She plays video games well."

"Video games?"

"It's like the games I showed you on the laptop, but more advanced, and you need more coordination. I mean, people think it's _so_ easy to jump on those mini-islands in Zelda, but it's freakin' hard!"

Legolas blinked.

I blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you."

"It's all right, Lady Trinh." Legolas flashed me a look that some could interpret as _I'm damn handsome and that's why I have a bigger fanbase then all the other guys put together_. But since Legolas didn't know about his fanbase, that was not the case. However, he obviously knew how hot he was.

All of a sudden, the voice of Austin Powers rang throughout the room. "_You've got mail, baby._"

Legolas didn't waste anytime before putting an arrow through the laptop. "There's monsters in there!"

I winced. "Oh (censored)!" I pulled the arrow out of the laptop screen, a few electrical sparks flying out. Giving Legolas his arrow back, I closed the laptop and hid it under Hayley's bed. "Okay, Legolas, we do not ever _ever_ mention to Hayley what _you_ did to her laptop, okay?"

Legolas, suspected he did something wrong, nodded. "Sure."

I cleared my throat. "Now, I shall show you something that is more advanced than a laptop . . . prepare to be amazed: an Etch-A-Sketch."

**A/N: Please review, every review helps make myself and Romanticlady better authoress'!**


End file.
